


Dirty Perverts

by Oliver_Kagamine



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Daydreaming, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Talk, Lewdness, M/M, Pervertedness, Romance, Sexual Tension, mild pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 09:10:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21335770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver_Kagamine/pseuds/Oliver_Kagamine
Summary: Len, the king pervert of the school: and everyone knows it. Or, is he really the king?ORIGINALLY PUBLISHED: 09/22/16
Relationships: Kagamine Len/OLIVER
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Dirty Perverts

~3rd Person POV~

"A-agh~! N-no, I c-can't take it~!" Oliver moaned loudly, drool spilling down his chin. "L-Len, please~!"

A hand slammed on the desk in front of Len Kagamine, breaking his thoughts. "Mr. Kagamine," a somewhat low voice said. "This is the fourth time I've had to bring your focus back to class. What has you so dazed?"

Len shrugged. "Stuff," he replied simply, sniffling slightly in an attempt to keep the blood from spilling out of his nose.

The teacher sighed. "Mr. Kagamine, please see me after class," he mumbled, resuming his position at the front and continuing on with the lesson.

Len just shrugged again. This was probably why he sat all the way in the front now.

The whole school knew Len was a pervert. It wasn't anything the blond was planning on keeping secret. Every single girl was wary of him, resulting in the boy being single. But he didn't mind. He had his eyes on someone else.

"See you tomorrow, Piko!" Oliver waved, grinning brightly.

Yes, as you probably already figured out, the person Len was after was Oliver. An innocent, British boy, who was probably the cutest thing Len had ever seen.

So, I'm assuming you all came her because...reasons. Well, I would love to resume those reasons, but that idiot Len got in trouble again.

"Mr. Kagamine."

Len flinched. "Y-yes...?" He asked, looking over at the teacher and covering his nose.

"Solve for x." The teacher shot Len an irritated glare, crossing his arms.

"U-um...." Len looked down, biting his lip. "I-I can't...."

"Another nosebleed?" The teacher asked. "Go see the nurse...."

"Y-yessir...." The blond quickly stood up, running out of the room and towards the nurse's office.

"Watch ou—!" He shouted, running into someone he didn't get a clear look at.

"W-wah!" The two fell to the floor, Len landing on top of whoever was below him.

"I-I'm really so—" The blond stopped mid-sentence, his face exploding a bright red color as he realized just who he had fell into.

Guessed it? Bingo, Oliver!

Oliver was probably blushing just as much as Len was, squirming uncomfortably below him. "U-um...." He stuttered out, looking away awkwardly.

Len flinched, quickly jumping off the boy. "M-my bad!" He held a hand out for Oliver, pulling the boy up when he accepted the gesture. "I-I wasn't looking where I was going...."

The younger shook his head. "I-it's alright...." He assured, waving his hands at Len. "Ah, y-you're...." He averted his eye, giving a slightly disgusted look. "L-Len Kagamine...."

Len flinched violently, feeling something shatter inside him with that look. "I-I'm really sorry!" He repeated, grabbing Oliver's hands. "I-I swear, w-whatever you heard was wrong!" Lie.

All of a sudden, Oliver smirked, crossing his arms and resting a few fingers beneath his chin. "Ah, really~?" He shook his head. "That's too bad~ I thought you were tougher than that~"

The older's facial expression was a mix of shock, attraction, and utter confusion. "Wha...?"

"Don't you get it, Lenny~?" Oliver asked, his tone a bit seductive. "I'm a real perv~ You seem weak, to me, despite what everyone's been saying~"

Len's face went bright red. His crush, acting like this to him? Wouldn't you freak out? "I-I'm not weak!" He shouted back on impulse. "I'll show you j-just how perverted I am!" He grabbed Oliver's wrist, pulling the younger out of the school building and into the courtyard, where he shoved him up against the wall.

"My~" Oliver smirked. "How indecent~ What're you going to do, Len~?" He blew softly into the older's ear, smirking wider. "Are you going to kiss me~? Touch me~? Maybe even...fuck me~?"

The older grit his teeth, somehow holding back a blush. How—I don't know. "Is that what you want~?" He purred, going to kiss the boy's neck, taking in soft whiffs of him.

The younger moaned softly, running his hands along Len's neck. "T-that wouldn't be very responsible of us, now, w-would it...~?"

Len scoffed softly. "Who cares," he spat, going up to bite at Oliver's ear. "I'll fuck you hard into the ground if that's what it takes to prove my point~"

"Mmn~" Oliver groaned a bit louder this time. "Are you really willing~?" He snickered softly, rubbing his knee against Len's crotch. "To give me this much.... What a spoil~"

Len flinched, moaning softly. "That's it," he growled, pulling off Oliver's shirt and running his hands along the boy's chest. "You wanted me to do this, didn't you~?"

The younger smirked. "C-catch on quick, don't you~?" He panted softly. "I-I've wanted you f-for a while now~"

A smirk tugged at the corner of Len's lips as well. "Same here~" He cooed, slipping off Oliver's pants and boxers. "You're already hard~" He teased, rubbing the tip of the boy's member lightly, causing him to squirm.

"A-ah~ T-touch there more~" Oliver bit at his lip, wrapping his arms around Len's neck and tugging on his hair.

The older blond complied, starting to pump the younger's member, continuing to rub at the tip.

"A-ah, yes~" Oliver moaned out. "L-Lenny, t-that's good~" He gripped Len's shoulders tightly, pushing the boy down onto the grass and sliding his hands down Len's pants. "L-let me help~" He suggested, rubbing at Len's member slowly.

Len groaned softly, biting at his lip. He didn't think Oliver was this bold when he was imagining scenarios in his head, but then again, he never thought Oliver would be a pervert either. He didn't know which version of the British boy he liked better.

Oliver pulled down Len's pants and did the same with his boxers, rubbing and pumping the boy's member before going to lick and nip at the older's neck. "Y-you seem j-just as excited, Lenny~" He purred into Len's ear, causing the older to become more heated.

"G-god, just fuck me."


End file.
